Rocker style chairs are often installed in gymnasiums, auditoriums, stadiums, theaters, arenas, conference centers, cinemas, home theaters, places of worship (e.g., a church), education facilities, classrooms, performance halls and the like. Rocker style chairs with pivoting seats may be preferred to reduce space requirements when compared to rocker style chairs that do not include pivoting seats. For example, when a rocker style chair with a pivoting seat is unoccupied, the seat automatically pivots upward such that the seat does not extend as far into a related isle compared to when the seat is occupied. Thereby, more rocker style chairs with pivoting seats can be installed within a given space compared to rocker style chairs without pivoting seats.
Rocker style chairs and rocker style chairs with pivoting seats typically include a plethora of individual parts. Many of the corresponding components, assembled from the individual parts, are complex. Manufacturing of the parts and assembly of the components is time consuming and expensive. Installation of a plurality of rocker style chairs or rocker style chairs with pivoting seats, starting with the individual parts on site, requires a protracted amount of time and resources and involves a wide variety of likelihood for error and lost parts.
Rocker style chairs and rocker style chairs with pivoting seats are needed that minimize part manufacturing time, maximize material usage and reduce component assembly time and chair installation time. Furthermore, rocker style chairs and rocker style chairs with pivoting seats are needed that minimize the need for skilled labor during installation.